


Rikiten's Shot Stopping (Rikiten no Goorukiipingu - Rikiten's Goalkeeping)

by The_PowerPoint_Hero_Default_Shaping



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PowerPoint_Hero_Default_Shaping/pseuds/The_PowerPoint_Hero_Default_Shaping
Summary: Hayagen Rikiten and his best friend, Daisuke Ichirou are second-years of Sakimono High School, Class 2-2. Hayagen's a professional goalkeeper and Daisuke's an aspiring defender, both are captains, club captain and third captain. However, as the club loses members, it isn't like what it was before - winning titles as the usual 23 member squad.So when a new student by the name of Kettei Sassoku, who plays as a striker, transfers from Sainou High School, it seems that she'll be a key member for Sakimono High School's Soccer Club to regain their glory again.Will the trio be able to help their school succeed or not? No one knows.





	1. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student enters Sakimono High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We have a new student who comes from Kyoto. Sassoku, if you would, please introduce yourself.” Hyoushi-sensei asked his student to as she nodded.

The Rikiten household was a havoc.

“Oi Kansha! You better leave my gloves alone! I just bought them!” Shouted the older brother of the Rikiten brothers.

“Shut up! I won’t return it to you unless you leave my boots alone!” Retorted the younger brother.

“Eh? You were the one who stole my gloves first! And now you’re expecting me to return your boots?!” The older brother shouted. “Fine! You want your boots? Here! Catch ‘em!” He shouted as he threw it to his younger brother as he caught it.

“Hmpf. Here you go.” The younger sibling grumbled as he tossed the gloves back to his older brother as he caught it.

The younger sibling then left the house for school, leaving his older brother behind.

“He couldn’t bother to wait for me while I pack my stuff. Sometimes I can’t even believe we’re siblings” The older brother grumbled.

The older brother, Hayagen Rikiten, a 14 year old and his younger brother, Kansha Rikiten, a 13 year old, don’t get along well at all.

______________________________________________________________________

“Oi ‘Ten.” Hayagen’s best friend, Daisuke Ichirou, tapped him on the shoulder as Hayagen, who was thinking of slapping Kansha at home, turned to him. “What?”

“Since there isn’t practice today, you wanna meet up at the field nearby?” Daisuke asked.

“Sure, sounds good.” Hayagen replied as the two continued to talk.

“Alright, alright. Settle down everyone.” A teacher ordered his class to as they quickly got back to their seats as he entered the room.

His name was Eiji Hyoushi, and along with him was a new student.

“We have a new student who comes from Kyoto. Sassoku, if you would, please introduce yourself.” Hyoushi-sensei asked his student to as she nodded.

“I’m Sassoku Kettei, I come from Sainou High School. Nice to meet you all.” Kettei introduced as Hyoushi-sensei directed her towards her seat.

“Sassoku? Where have I heard of that name before..?” Hayagen thought to herself as Kettei walked to behind his seat and sat down.

“Hmm… Was it-” Hayagen attempted to guess before his teacher shut him up to start the lesson.

______________________________________________________________________

As the bell rang to signal lunch time, Daisuke got up from his seat and walked towards Hayagen’s.

“Hey Ichi.” He asked Daisuke. “You know Sassoku? Her family name reminds me of someone but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Sassoku-san? Hmm.” Daisuke started to think “Oh! Sassoku Haya, isn’t that goalkeeper you always admired?” 

Hayagen began to talked but he was quickly interrupted as Kettei from behind started to talk. “Are you guys talking about my older brother.” She said nonchalantly.

Slightly caught off, Hayagen started to speak. “Y-yeah. He’s my goalkeeping idol, it’s amazing to think that his sibling would be at this school.” 

“Mmm. Yeah, he is quite good but recently he has been letting in the most ridiculous goals ever.” Kettei replied. “I guess it must have been my prank of tampering his gloves.” She continued as she laughed to herself.

“Anyways, I haven’t gotten your names yet, mind if you tell me?” She asked.

"Ichirou Daisuke. This useless guy's Rikiten Hayagen." Ichirou introduced, receiving a slap to the face by Hayagen.

"Oi oi. How about saying that after you don't fail every test miserably, Ichi." Hayagen, clearly pissed, said to him.

Hayagen raised his fist as Daisuke cowered quickly.

"Man, for a defender, you can't really defend yourself, can you?" Hayagen asked as Daisuke blankly stared at him.

"Hold on. You mean defender as in the position?" Kettei asked in which Hayagen responded.

"Yeah. Ichi and I play soccer since we were young. I play as a goalkeeper." He responded.

"Ah. That’s cool." Kettei said. "Hey, since you love my older brother so much, how about I bring him here tomorrow?"

"You sure about that? Isn't your brother busy with clubs and stuff?" Daisuke asked.

"Not at all. His season ended so he's free at the moment." Kettei explained. "So do you guys want to meet Haya?"

Hayagen and Daisuke looked at each other like they were telepathically speaking.

"Alright!" They both responded.

______________________________________________________________________

Hayagen and Daisuke entered the field after changing out of their uniforms and into their home clothes, they met Kettei, juggling a soccer ball.

Kettei happened to notice them walking in, so she let the ball drop to her feet and kicked it into goal and approached the two of them.

"Yo. So you two also practice here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded while dropping his soccer ball onto the ground as Hayagen walked past the two of them, wearing his gloves and standing in goal.

"Hmm. Hey since you're here, you wanna join us?" Daisuke asked.

"Mm. Yeah." Kettei responded as Daisuke nodded. "Here, you start first." He gave the ball to her.

"Wait." Kettei stopped. "I want to go against the both of you two." She said which Daisuke burst into laughter.

“Don’t mean to be sexist, Sassoku-san, but are you sure? I’m a great defender and ‘Ten’s a sweeper keeper y’know,” He told her as Hayagen tried to get him to shut up.

Kettei looked a little pissed as she placed the ball on the ground. “Alright. Let’s see then.”

Kettei started dribbling the ball as she got closer to Daisuke, as he ran towards her, she turned her body and the ball to his back and ran to the goal line where Hayagen was standing at.

“Tch!” Daisuke grumbled as he ran back at her with a slide attempt, only for Kettei to flick the ball upwards and jump over Daisuke as she moved on. Daisuke got up quickly but wasn’t fast enough to reach Kettei as she reached the penalty box.

Hayagen immediately ran out of his goal line to the Kettei and the ball, as he to the penalty spot, Kettei kicked the ball.

Hayagen quickly turned and jump and used his left arm to reach the ball and smash it down, which impressed Kettei at the most. 

“Yes! I knew you’d save that, ‘Ten!” Daisuke ran towards Hayagen as he got a slap in the face in return.

“I’ve told you countless of times. You need to stop rushing forward and stop making reckless tackles. You’re either going to fail or end up getting booked. This is why we benched you when we were against Mohyoko High.” Hayagen said as he sighed.

“But again, I can’t really blame you. I did rush a lot towards for the ball, if only Sassoku’s timing was just right, I wouldn’t be able to save it either.” Hayagen explained.

“Just as expected by our captain! You never hesitate to point out our team’s mistakes, not even yours!” Daisuke exclaimed as he held his slapped cheek which Hayagen rolled his eyes in response.

“Captain? What do you mean by going against Mohyoko High?” Kettei asked in confusion.

“Oh right. I forgot to tell you.” Hayagen turned to face her.

“Ichi and I play for our high school’s soccer team. Though, it really isn’t complete. With our seniors graduating and most of our third years focusing on their studies, we’re left with a 19 player squad.” Hayagen explained.

“Not to mention that one of our forwards transferred to another school, forcing us to use a midfielder for our 4-3-3 formation. And not to be rude but, Kenkou doesn’t have that scoring gist within him.” Daisuke continued.

“It really is a shame to be honest. Sakimono High School Soccer Club used to be one of the best soccer clubs among high schools.” Daisuke said. “However, due to less people with interests in the sport and people failing the trials, it’s sort of in the dumps.” He continued.

 

“Mm.” Kettei thought for a while. “Is it only exclusive to one gender?” She asked in which Hayagen responded. “Nope. There are a few females in the club, one of them also being the vice-captain.” 

“Alright then.” Kettei said. “I’ll take a look and then I’ll decide if I want to join.” She continued.

“Really?! Great!” Daisuke exclaimed. “However, me and Ichi do have something to do tomorrow, so we’ll not be able to bring you to the field. Do you mind going there yourself?” Hayagen asked.

Kettei nodded. “Sure.”

“Alright.” Hayagen responded. “Anyway. Do you guys want to shoot some goals against me?” He asked.

“Alright. Get ready to concede 5.” Daisuke said confidently as Hayagen rolled his eyes and rolled the ball to them.

“How about both of you fight for the ball and shoot?” He suggested as he walked to goal.

Both of them agreed and they started the game.

_______________________________________________________________________

“I lost to Sassoku-san. How.” Daisuke said as he sat down on the grass.

Kettei managed to win the ball from the defender and scores 3 goals while Daisuke scored none.

“Rikiten! You clearly let her score because of her gender! Am I right?!” Daisuke exclaimed as he accused Hayagen as he facepalmed.

“Ichi. You couldn’t even win possession and even if you did. Your shots were on target.” He said. “Besides. Sassoku had 41 shots and even if all were on target, only 3 made it. It’s your scoring and possessing skills that are bad.” Hayagen criticized his friend.

“You should cut him some slack, Rikiten. He did try and I nearly lost possession due to pressure. So don’t be too hard on Ichirou.” Kettei told him.

“That’s right, ‘Ten!” Daisuke exclaimed trying to justify his mistakes.

“Though that doesn’t let you off the hook. If you were to play like that all the time. You’ll get sent off and possibly kicked out. So just try to stop making dangerous tackles, Ichirou.” Kettei adviced.

Daisuke grumbled. “Yeah yeah I get it. Geez, can you guys stop reminding me every single time?”

“I would stop, but, since we were kids you’d always make the same mistake.” Hayagen explained as Daisuke rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay I get it. Stop lecturing me, thanks.” Daisuke responded hoping his lecture would end.

_______________________________________________________________________

_5.30 p.m._

Kettei looked at her watch. 

“Hey guys, sorry but I’ll have to go. My mom is probably waiting for me at this time.” Kettei said as she picked up her soccer ball.

“Mm. It’s fine. Ichi and I have to go home later anyway, so it’s fine.” Hayagen replied.

“Mm.” Kettei nodded. “Alright then, I’ll go now, see you guys tomorrow then.” Kettei waved as she left.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was then later found out there Hayagen, Daisuke and Kettei lived near each other as the three met each other outside their house to go to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So we can just meet up to play soccer anytime?" Daisuke thought to himself as the three walked to school.


	2. Checking out the Soccer Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kettei Sassoku decides to check out the soccer club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Alright. Sassoku, Ichi and I have to deal with things, you do know how to get to the field, right?” Hayagen asked before he leaves the class.
> 
> Kettei nodded. “Yeah. I know where it is, don’t worry.”

The bell rang.

“Alright. Sassoku, Ichi and I have to deal with things, you do know how to get to the field, right?” Hayagen asked before he leaves the class.

Kettei nodded. “Yeah. I know where it is, don’t worry.” 

“Alright.” Hayagen acknowledged as he smacked Daisuke in the head as he was playing his mobile game. “C’mon, stop slacking off. Let’s go.” He ordered as Daisuke groaned and followed him.

______________________________________________________________________

Kettei entered the field which caught the eye of a girl with pinkish-red hair from 2-1.

She walked towards Kettei who just stared at her.

“Hello! What business may you have here?” She asked.

“Um, I wanted to check out the soccer club, Rikiten told me to just go to the field.” Kettei answered. She looked at the girl’s arm, and she was wearing an armband that says “Vice”.

“Hey, not to assume anything but, are you the vice-captain of the club?” Kettei asked which the girl nodded.

“Yep! I’m Okazaki Hanami! I’m the vice-captain of the school’s soccer club! I play as a winger!” Hanami enthusiastically responded.

“Do you have any interest in joining the club?” Hanami asked. “We really have to catch up. Statistically, this is Sakimono’s High’s worst soccer team since 30 years ago.”

“Uh yeah, I do have some interests in joining, but I do want to see what the club does before joining.” She responded.

“Mm! Alright! Just follow me then!” Hanami said as Kettei followed.

“Usually we start by warming up, of course, then it transitions to skills in the sport, examples such as passing, shooting, finishing, defending practices, for keepers, they practice their positioning, handling, agility or diving for example. Then we separate the members into groups and let them play some minigames, before going to a team vs team match that resemble official matches.” Hanami explained.

“Got it?” She asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Kettei responded, to be fair, Hanami talked quite fast so it was quite hard to understand her.

“Hm. Um. What’s your name?” Hanami asked Kettei.

“Sassoku Kettei. And if you’re going to ask, yes, my older brother is Sassoku Haya.” She introduced.

“You’re older brother is Sassoku Haya?! Nice! Does that mean you love soccer too?” Hanami asks.

“Um. Yeah. I was captain of my school’s soccer club and I usually play as a striker or winger-” Kettei answered as she was interrupted. “You do?! Then please consider joining us!” Hanami interrupted.

Kettei who couldn’t respond properly, said this. “Is it because the school lost one of their forwards and a certain midfielder can’t fill that role.”

“How do you know?!” Hanami exclaimed. “Rikiten told me.” Kettei answered.

Hanami sighed. “Yeah. Our club’s strongest area lies within our forwards. But ever since we left, we sort of, flopped.”

“That’s why I’ve been telling you guys to work harder in your positions, and attempt to try different positions like defence.” Hayagen said, shocking the both of them.

“If you guys focus on one position and we lose someone in another, who’s going to fill that gap? We can’t sub in another player due to the rule when it comes to red cards.” Daisuke continued.

Kettei looked at them, then at Daisuke’s arm, then she bursted out.

“Ichirou?! You’re the third captain?!” She mocked.

“H-hey! I have leadership roles too, y’know!” He retorted.

“He’s right. He has the leadership gist in him. Though, we can’t really say that his defending abilities are average.” Hanami stated.

“H-hey!” Daisuke exclaimed.

“I mean, it’s true. You have the most red cards and suspensions out of every student who participates in Japan’s High School Soccer League. You have 32 red cards out of the 45 games you played and you’ve gotten suspended six times due to your reckless tackles and nearly injuring people.” Hanami states.

Kettei chuckled. Daisuke clearly looked upset.

Kettei then looked around. “Where’s the teacher in charge?” 

“He’s busy for today, so the captains usually take charge.” Hayagen explained.

Kettei nodded. Then looked at the school’s jerseys.

“The jerseys have cool designs, even for keepers. Who designed it?” She asked.

“Rikiten did. He’s quite good at designing. He even made a font for our jerseys.” Hanami answered.

“Woah, cool!” Kettei exclaimed as Hayagen just nodded.

“Also, for being a defender and midfielder, why do you guys have numbers such as 15 and 42 instead?” Kettei asked.

“We dropped the ‘number representing positioning’ rule a decade ago. Now we choose any number that we want. Some people choose it for fun, and others choose it for other meanings.” Hayagen explained

“I see. So why is yours 4?” Kettei asked.

“It’s the digital root of my friend’s name. I don’t want to go into further detail, because I’m extremely lazy.” He said.

“Oh, okay.” Kettei said.

“Anyway, if you wanna watch, just stand around, we’re starting soon.” Hayagen told Kettei as he nodded.

“Alright team! Training starts now!”

______________________________________________________________________

The training soon ended.

“Wow, your trainings sure are long. So you guys stay until 5.30?” Kettei asked.

“Yup.” Hanami responded. “So, Sassoku-chan. What’s your choice?” She asks.

Hayagen and Daisuke stared at the both of them, waiting for Kettei’s answer.

“The trainings sure are long and looks difficult. But.” Kettei spoke. “I’ll join. Besides, I have a lot of passion for soccer. So, I’ll join.”

“Really?! Sweet! Thanks Sassoku-san!” Daisuke exclaimed as Hayagen nodded in approval. “We’ll get the teacher in charge to put you on our squad list.” Hayagen said.

______________________________________________________________________

Hanami left for the train station, leaving Hayagen, Kettei and Daisuke to walk home together.

“Hey Rikiten. You have the qualities of a unique Number 9/10 Forward. Your finishing, intercepting, passing and deception are one of a kind. Why did you choose to become a keeper?”

“Well, he-” Daisuke wanted to explain but was shut down by Hayagen.

“It’s my story, dumbass.” Hayagen said. “Geez, sorry.” Daisuke apologized.

“So I played for Japan’s U-13s when I was 9 but I went for extra training to expand my social life. I was friends with someone who had social problems and I was the only one who interacted with them and soon became their friend. We went to hang out one day, and when I was walking them to the train station, they walked during a red light. A car was about to hit them, without thinking, I shoved them out of the way and took the hit.” Hayagen explained.

“I was fine and survived. But in the hospital, the doctor told me that I injured my left leg severely. When I asked about my soccer career, he said that at this rate, I can’t play as the usual number 9 I was, and if I were to play outfield, I may as well forget it as if I were to run or use a lot of strength in my kicks, I could injure it even more and could possibly lose my leg.” Hayagen explained further.

“Or, that’s what my father said. I lost memory of what happened at the accident, but in the hospital I remember it clearly.”

“My friend was extremely upset with themselves and I’d remember them crying and screaming they were sorry in the room. However, they had gone through many obstacles to reach their goal, I didn’t want their mistake to cause them to stop. So I told them to continue what they were doing and I’d cheer on them from the sidelines. However, I never got to speak to them as their phone number changed.”

Daisuke then spoke, as he didn’t want his best friend to continue talking about his pain.

“Ten suffered and would usually lock himself in his room due to his inability to play soccer anymore. It was me who told him that goalkeeping was a choice, luckily, GK was his second favourite position from the forward position. It was hard for him to adapt as his left leg struggled, but he pushed on and succeeded to who he was today. We even got into Japan’s U-15s together.” 

Hayagen followed on. “However, my running speed and shooting power during training is extremely incompatible for actual games, so if I were to play outfield like that, I’d be screwed.” He stopped and sighed.

“I wanted to see my friend again and tell them that I’m back. I miss them and I would want to see them being successful in their passion. But I guess that won’t happen at this rate. I don’t even remember how they look like.”

“Why not ask Ichirou then?” Kettei asked.

Daisuke shook his head. “We had different training timings, and I didn’t even know who that person was. I only know that I was devastated about ‘Ten’s injury.”

“Oh.” Kettei said. “That. That sounds awful.”

“It is. I nearly thought about quitting soccer. But then I remembered my friend’s passion and promise to continue the sport. So I couldn’t. That’s why I chose number 4.” Hayagen said. “It’s the digital root of their name, and I had to continue on for their sake as well.”

“Rikiten. It isn’t that bad.” Kettei said, knowing she may be insensitive. “You’re doing great as I can see. And if you’re playing for Japan’s U-15s, maybe they’ll find you again.”

Hayagen thought for a while. Then smiled. “Thanks Sassoku.”

“My pleasure.” She responded.

…

“Wait. I forgot.” Daisuke said as he took out something from his bag.

“Sassoku-san, fill this in so we can hand it in to the teacher tomorrow.” He said as he handed her an application form.

She took it and nodded and kept it.

As they reached closer to home, Hayagen and Daisuke waved bye.

“Hold on. Don’t go home.” Kettei said, leaving the two confused.

“I promised to let you meet my older brother didn’t I?” She said.

Hayagen and Daisuke looked at each other.

“Shit. We forgot we were going to have dinner at home. Could we meet you after?” Daisuke asked.

“We do live very close, so. Sure, see you later, I guess.” Kettei said as she went home and the two returned home.

______________________________________________________________________

Hayagen and Daisuke rang the doorbell of the Sassoku family as Kettei opened the door.

“You can enter.” She said.

“Sorry for intruding.” Hayagen and Daisuke said as Kettei’s older brother walked into the living room.

…

“Holy shit! It’s the real Sassoku Haya himself!” Hayagen exclaimed in a way most people would be surprise about.

“Eh?” Haya was surprised as Hayagen ran towards him with a load of questions.

“Wow, he is very excited to meet your brother, even forgetting to be polite.” Daisuke said.

“I warned Haya that he’s going to meet Hayagen, so it’ll be fine.”

After things cooled down they began to talk.

“So, Rikiten, was it? You play as a goalkeeper for Japan’s U-15s?” Haya asked.

“Yep. You’re my idol and I look at the saves you made whenever I plan to practice.” Hayagen responded.

Haya chuckled. “Well, I’ve seen saves you made against Ukraine during a friendly, and what can I say. You’re already playing at a professional level, Rikiten.”

Hayagen’s eyes widened.

“It’s not the first time you got a compliment, ‘Ten, don’t act so surprised.” Daisuke said, annoyed that his best friend gets a lot of recognition.

“He _is_ getting it from his idol, so it’s understandable.” Kettei said as Daisuke grumbled.

“Oh yeah. Ichirou, I think. People may say you’re terrible at defending.” Haya said while Daisuke coughed loudly. “But I can see your efforts, with your recent game, I can just say that only your timing needs some work. That way you can intercept and slide tackle without getting consequences.” Haya adviced.

“Really?” Daisuke asked as Haya nodded.

“T. Thank you Haya-senpai!” Daisuke exclaimed.

______________________________________________________________________

After the Sassoku siblings greeted Hayagen and Daisuke out of the Sassoku household to go home, Haya talked to his sister.

“You have made some talented friends quite quickly, sis. It’s only been two days since we moved here.” Haya said as Kettei rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. Maybe I have. But…” She replied. 

“...It feels as if I can remember an aura one of them is giving me.” She continued.

“Must be something random.” She said as the two of them walked back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who am I getting it from though?" Kettei thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am not really good at writing stories, so I appreciate you guys for reading it.


End file.
